


To feel the Warmth

by Alcanova, Diddle_Riddle



Series: Hot N Cold [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy and Sweet, Dialogue-Only, Eddie totally enjoys it, Feelings, Jon being a bit creepy, Kinda sweet though, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexy Times, Sort Of, Texting, This tag didn't exist before, Yet it's SO Scriddler-appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcanova/pseuds/Alcanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: It happened in real?It did.Wow. Impressive.Don't say it like that ////I'm weak ok.Definitely 'ok' indeed.DhgigdtuI can't believe you.I should stop feeling surprised at this point.You should XD______________Or, Edward and Jonathan are having a flirty moment sending each other messages ;)





	To feel the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let two Scriddler fans talk over Discord for a little too long: they end up roleplaying their babies having phone sex.  
Though when we wrote this, it portrayed Jonathan with a patient, not necessarily him with Edward. But when reading again, it makes sense this is a Scriddler snippet in the end ;)  
That piece is from this summer, we decided we should post it. And since today is Scarecrow's official birthday, let's say this is our present for the occasion! So... here come the boys playing around via messages. It can be read as a school AU with teen!Edward and teacher!Jonathan (who leads experiments in his free time) or as a Scriddler dialogue between them as rogues adults. Both work ^^  
.  
Alcanova is Edward Nygma,  
Diddle_Riddle is Jonathan Crane.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_Edward:_  
If you play with it I'll definitely purr.  
I can barely concentrate when people play with my hair.

_Jonathan:_  
Does that make you purr a little if fingers happened to brush into those curls, starting by the top of your head to slowly, delicately reach the spot just behind your ear?  
Oh, it's a sensitive one surely.  
Good to know, since you don't have to concentrate right now.  
Just let those curls be gently pulled. Only in a delicate manner. I want to see how it extends if I take one and pull on it a bit.

My ears-  
They're very sensitive, not only I have an above average hearing but I practically melt if they get touched, caressed, whispered in.

Oh, what an interesting discovery!

I remember in the past someone kissed and licked them and I'm pretty sure I lost all sense of coherence.

It happened in real?

It did.

Wow. Impressive.

Don't say it like that ////  
I'm weak ok.

Definitely 'ok' indeed.

Dhgigdtu  
I can't believe you.  
I should stop feeling surprised at this point.

You should.

_Edward:_  
Also... If you pull my hair my legs go weak.

_Jonathan:_  
So let's see...  
If I gently pull a few of those pretty curls, while I whisper in your ear just how perfect you are, child...  
... does it make you react?

_Yes._  
I'm one of those "full body shivers" kind of person.  
Starting from the head, down to my legs, what at that point are basically jelly.  
My face goes red and I heat up immediately, which makes me a little lightheaded.

Isn't that an interesting thing to know...  
Let's stroke those soft hair with a touch a bit more insistent then, while repeating how good you are, little baby. Right in you ear. You hear this whisper? "you're so good, child... so perfect. Doctor is so pleased with you."

You need to hold me up. That or I'm going to cling to you, keeping my lips tightly shut in fear of letting out any embarrassing sounds.

That's your fault, kid. You are the one who keeps tempting Jonathan Crane to play with you. And since I have about zero sense of morality, I don't at all feel guilty.

Are you going to let me drop, doctor?  
To let me fall to the ground like a marionette who's strings have been cut?

I wouldn't dream of it.  
It's no fun playing with broken toys. I prefer them all sweet and pretty and so very reactive like you are. It makes you a much more interesting subject.

Am I a toy, doctor?  
Am I _your_ toy?  
Aren't you supposed to play with your toys?

Not only 'a' toy, child. That would mean you are only one among other dolls.  
No, you're not only a toy.  
You are my _favorite_ toy.  
And playing doesn't mean breaking. Playing only means obtaining reactions. It's a scientific experiment: provoking a result by following a precise schedule.  
The experiment can be planned, but the satisfaction is in the result, and this depends on the test subject. Not all patients react the same way to toxin or other forms of stimulations.  
And the results collected with you are by far the _most_ satisfying.

I'm glad, doctor.  
I want to be perfect for you.  
I'd hate to disappoint you in any way.  
I want to please you, however I can.

You just have to be true to yourself, then.  
Every idea and little sound you make. Don't think I can't hear the ones you keep bottled. I feel every little shaking of your body, and I smell the release of pheromones in your blood controlling your reactions. It's delightful.  
You are delightful.

That's all I want to be...  
And if my reactions please you then I'm even happier.  
I just want to press myself against you and make you feel how my body reacts.  
How it moves under your fingers.  
How your words control it.

Everything you do is pleasing. So very... fascinating.  
Don't rush things, child.  
I don't need more contacts to feel you. Shhh... stay calm. Breathe. Let me whisper in your ear. You're in good hands. Don't be afraid, but don't spoil the fun. Don't precipitate. You are the precious toy the doctor wants to play with. Let this last longer. Let this be enjoyable.

Yes, sir. Whatever you want to do I'll follow, you know that.  
Tell me what to do, please.  
I'd love to know what you want to do, what you plan.  
Please share with me your thoughts, sir and make them mine too.

Now child, you're going to lay down on your back. You are the prized thing here, this is only about you. There are no rules for you to follow today, you only have to enjoy. This is an unusual session. The sole objective of this experiment is for you to be pleased and feel good.  
Let me stroke your hair again. Just pulling them with one hand, while my left hand slowly moves from your cheek to your throat.  
Let me caress the sensitive skin there and see what reaction I can get if I slowly, so very gently, let my fingers run on the pale, soft flesh...

Your touch feels so good, so comforting. Like an anchor for my drifting mind. I just want to keep my attention on you forever.  
I love to be lulled by your words, by your voice. It's hypnotic, almost. I just can't stop listening. I can't draw away.  
It's intoxicating, everything about you is, sir.

I want my baby to be at ease. You can let go of everything. Here with your doctor, you're safe.  
Safe and sound.  
I won't ever let anyone hurt my little doll. All mine, all beautiful. You must be protected at all costs.  
Don't stop listening to me. I want my voice to be your only source of comfort, the only thing you trust. Let me make you feel wanted.  
You're so good, baby boy. So good for me.

I want to be good. I want to be _yours_.  
I want you to own me in every way.  
I don't want to ever stop thinking about you, I need to have your thoughts inside my head, corrupting, intoxicating, suffocating. Always there.  
I _need_ you so much doctor. I'm nothing without you. Please break me...  
Break me and shape me into whatever you want how many times you want. I want to please you.  
I'm so happy when I please you. My heart fills with joy and it makes me so warm inside.

Warmth... I smell it on you. It radiates from you.  
The need, the happiness to be praised... you're blushing when I tell you how good you are, aren't you? You like that? Being reminded of just how perfect everything about you is? Because this is what you are. You are the most beautiful creature I ever put my eyes on.  
And the warmth...  
You're _so_ warm.  
This is... delicious. You almost make my cold hands heat up too. So warm. So alive. It's at the verge of melting the ice in my heart.  
You like this, I see it on you. You like it when I tell you you are good. Would you like it too if I touched you... just past your throat, if I let my fingers follow the line of your neck to go down your body very delicately, very slowly... Just a brush of the tip of my fingers against your overheated skin. It should help you cool off, those fingers are cold as a stone. Yet no, it doesn't. In fact it only makes you... heat even more.  
I observe the way it makes your body react. This is... captivating to analyze.  
Such potential you have.

_Please._  
Please don't stop.  
I'm burning up, my skin is on fire, my face is being licked by hot flames and my mind is melting.  
Can I touch you, please?  
Or would you like me to beg more?  
I'm so tempted to be a brat... Just to.... Push you a little...  
You're so _magnificent_ when you're being stern, my mind, body and soul all quiver for you when you get that wicked glint in your eyes, so many promises of wonderful, terrible things waiting to happen they hold.

I told you, baby. This is your day. So you don't have to beg today. No, today you only have to focus on feeling good. Your personal objective is to remind yourself how beautiful you are, not to play another act. You deserve to be praised. You deserve the world to get on its knees for you.  
And to see you like that, burning in anticipation, is a gorgeous sight.  
I am the luckiest person on the planet when I get to see you like this.  
But shhh. That I am taking care of you doesn't mean you can touch me. You can't, baby. Don't think of it. Not now, not until I allow it.  
But what I can do is to kiss a little of this heated skin. Just a soft kiss on the cheek at first. It is so warm... so appealing.  
And your neck is just as warm under my lips. This is... appetizing.  
You smell wonderful. You taste wonderful.  
The need, the warmth radiating from you... so many things I want to do to you at this state.

So _cruel_.  
Mnh... Doctooor...  
It's not fair that- that you get to touch me while I have to be good and still.  
What if I whimper and whine softly in your ear? Maybe I could even disobey you- touch you. Would you blame me? I can't- I can't _resist_.

But you better resist, child. This is not your place to reverse our roles. You are my patient, you aren't supposed to do anything else than to be glad I am leading a consultation for you.  
Don't try. Don't disobey.  
I am being kind with you, kid. I am being affectionate. But it works only if you stay still when I tell you.

I... I understand doctor. But you can allow yourself to not be completely kind. I won't break.  
And if I do, well, I always have you to put me back together.  
You've done it before, I'm your little creation, your Frankenstein monster. You can do what you want to me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Those are the following messages right after Alcanova's reply]:
> 
> Diddle_Riddle:  
I still can't believe we are having this roleplay conversation.  
Sorry boy, but I can't go full mood all at once. This is already very... hu... how would you say that? Disrupting?  
In a funny and enjoyable way for sure! But... let's stay at that for today, ok?
> 
> Hahaha don't worry about it!  
That was great tho.  
I was like "wow I'm writing WELL TODAY I WANT TO COMMENT ON THAT BUT THIS IS SO GOOD"
> 
> Lol XD  
Honestly, this was a VERY good experience!  
My Jonathan Crane is pretty good, hu? ^^
> 
> PRETTY GOOD??  
PHENOMENAL YOU MEAN
> 
> Hahaha *joy*  
  
___________
> 
> Don't judge us ;)  
Thank you for reading, love!  
We hope you liked it! <3


End file.
